forum_mafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bomber
http://blankmediagames.com/phpbb/viewtopic.php?f=17 - Official Role Cards ListBeing in a thread linked from a stickied thread |summary = Blow up people with your bombs. Exclusive to Forum Mafia. |goal = Get your bomb to go off killing everyone |- |ability = Yes |abilities = Plant a fuse on someone each night. |type = Night Immunity |- |sheriff = Your target is a ! |investigator = ? They must be a ? or . |consigliere = ? They must be a ! }} Enough is enough! For the longest time, you've tried to further Science, learning everything you have from Chemistry, but no one is listening! You'll show them! You know exactly how to form explosive compounds, to make one final display for everyone to see and experience! Each night you may attach a fuse to one person. Each fuse will last for two nights. If that person is attacked, the violence of the event triggers the fuse. Once the fuse is triggered, a warning is sent to the Town that a fuse has gone off. After 3 following nights, the bomb will detonate, killing everybody in the town while you hide in your shelter. The only way to defuse the bomb is to kill the Bomber first. You are night immune. Statistics *By planting a fuse on someone if something bad happens to them it will ignite. *Events that trigger the fuse include. Dousing/Attacking/Stalking *When the fuse is lit a message to the whole town appears saying "A violent event has triggered the fuse!" *The bomb takes 4 nights to be defused before it explodes. *The only way to defuse the bomb is to kill the bomber. *You are night immune *Your bomb goes through everything. *You and all other bombers are immune to the bomb. Strategies Official strategies: *'Now take a look at that, the bomber is the only role that only wins with itself.' Due to the fact that it must destroy everyone and everything, not even the survivor can win with the bomber. Now this is a large disadvantage for you, as the only help you can get is from a second bomber, which is quite rare. The survivor is a role that will rally both town and mafia together in the final hopes to find a bomber. *'Your first priority, obviously, is to set off that fuse. Now how are you going to do it? ' Well, you need to attach a fuse to someone who you think will die that night. So obviously, you need to attach it to Sturps. Nah, jokes. It's really up to you on who you think would die. Pay attention to who is contributing a lot during discussion, or look like they have an important role and are trying to hide from the mafia. It could also be beneficial to attach it to a more experienced player. If someone requests protection, do not attach the fuse to them because they are unlikely to be attacked. In 5F, I firstly attached my fuse to Hippohant because she seemed to be taking a lot of attention, and I managed to set off that fuse night 2. If you think it is necessary, attach a fuse to yourself and act like a veteran. You need to watch out and make sure the attacker doesn't reveal your immunity. Your biggest helping hand is when the town leader assigns targets during the day. They may very well assign a vigilante target, and that could be the thing that sets off the fuse. *'So you've set off the fuse, and everyone is out to catch you. You have to survive three game days before you can win.' This is where it gets stressful, and the number one thing is to handle this stress and not let it show. Your mission now is to lie low as possible and not to draw attention to yourself. Act as non-bomber as possible, even if this means acting like mafia. Trying to make yourself seem like an important townie and help lead the charge could also be beneficial as your followers will think you're the least likely to be bomber. *'So a role claim is occurring? What do you do?' A lot of bombers in the past have claimed citizen. But with more and more bombers claiming citizen the important townies are knowing where to look. In 5F I claimed survivor, and that helped me get pretty far. The bomber is a role where you NEED to take a risk to win. Claim an important town role if you want, or even claim a mafia/neutral role. Do all you can to make sure they do not think you're bomber, even if they think you're mafia. *'Then comes the last day before fireworks.' I can guarantee that this is when you will become most stressed. You only need to last the day and the next night to win the game, but at this point everyone is on ultimate alert. This is where you can take the biggest risks, as there is not much time for it to backfire on you. Do what you need to do to get someone else lynched. Anything. At. All. *'And then you can party, for you have just won the game.' The bomber is one of the toughest roles to play as in FM, and getting here is a huge accomplishment. Only one person has ever won as bomber (at the time of this posting). Here is the game where the first bomber won. But as well as being one of the hardest, it is also incredibly fun, so if you get the role start partying (don't let it show to the others though!). Make sure you plan ahead and always have a plan B. Good luck with being a bomber. References Category:Neutral Roles